PPGZ and RRBZ Attacks
by Magical Blazze
Summary: As you can see from the title it's just me explaining some of the attacks in my stories I made for Powerpuff Girls Z. It might come in hand and it might get more attacks in it later. Enjoy!


**M.B.: Well, hello my lovely readers ^^ I'm here to give you a feel of what each attack looks like since I most times don't go into detail on what each attack does because I forget you guys can't see inside my head lol. Well, since most of the PPGZ's aka Blossom's, Bubbles's, and Buttercup's attacks are showed in the series I will just give the episodes that you can look at to see what those look like. Ok onto the explaining!**

* * *

 **Blossom's attacks:**

 _Shooting Yo-yo!:_ episode 1

 _Strawberry Big Luck Spin!:_ episode 2

 _Almond Jelly Shoot!:_ episode 3

 _Ice Cream Shoot!_ : episode 4

 _Fruit Shoot!:_ episode 5

 _Light White Choco Shoot (II)!:_ episode 5

 _Spinning Yo-yo!:_ episode 1, 6

 _Panna Cotta Shoot!:_ episode 7

 _Cream Anmitsu Yo-yo!:_ episode 8

 _Apple Pie Shoot!:_ episode 9

 _Bavaroise Spin!:_ episode 11

 _Baumkuchen Shoot!:_ epiode 12

 _Shiratama Anmitsu Spin!:_ episode 12

 _Nata-de-Coco Shoot!:_ episode 12

 _Fresh Juice The Loop!:_ episode 13

 _Shooting Apple Pie!:_ episode 13

 _Shooting Berry Tart!:_ episode 15

 _Shooting Tangerine Jelly!:_ episode 16

 _Spinning Fruit Rice Cake!:_ episode 16

 _Big Puffet Shoot!:_ episode 17

 _Mitsumame Cake Shoot!:_ episode 17

 _Dog Walk!:_ episode 18

 _Moon Watching Dumpling Spin!:_ episode 18

 _Mooncake Shoot!:_ episode 18

 _Sachertorte Shoot!:_ episode 19

 _Pot-Pourri Shoot!:_ episode 19

 _Coffee Jelly Shoot!:_ episode 19

 _Furi Kintoki Shoot!:_ episode 20

 _Shooting Millefuille!:_ episode 21

 _Caramel Shoot!:_ episode 21

 _Spinning Pudding!:_ episode 21

 _Caramel Shoot Extra Large!:_ episode 21

 _Takoyaki Spin!:_ episode 22

 _Triple Science Attack!_ : episode 22 (it's a combine attack)

 _Fried Cracker Spin!:_ episode 23

 _Shooting Castella!:_ episode 23

 _Shooting Christmas Cake Special!:_ episode 26

 _Bracken Rice Cake Spin!:_ episode 27

 _Spinning Gold Flake Chocolate!:_ episode 28

 _Montblane Spin!:_ episode 30

 _Spinning Choco-Fudge!:_ episode 31

 _Kintokidou Special Red Bean Paste Shoot!:_ episode 31

 _Mitarashi Dumpling Shoot (II)!:_ episode 34

 _Sweet Bean Paste Shoot!:_ episode 35

 _Shooting Babaloa!:_ episode 36

 _Akashi Yaki Spin!:_ episode 36

 _Shooting Strawberry Mifiellu!:_ episode 37

 _Strawberry Sundae Shoot!:_ episode 37

 _Special Melon Crème Shoot!:_ episode 38

 _Caramel Blueberry Shoot!:_ episode 38

 _Banana Crepe Shoot!_ : episode 38

 _Dorayaki Spin!:_ episode 40

 _Clotted Scone Shoot!:_ episode 41

 _Tiramisu Shoot!:_ episode 42

 _Castella Spin!:_ episode 44

 _Shooting Kintokidou Special Bean Paste Dumpling!:_ episode 46

 _Ribbon Boomerang!_ : episode 46 (also seen in the second opening)

 _Spinning Tangerine Mousse!:_ episode 48

 _Apple Yogurt Shoot!:_ episode 48

 _Custard Pudding Shoot With Melon Syrup!:_ episode 48

 _(Wedding Cake) Blossom Finish!:_ episode 46, 51

 **M.B.: I think there is a video on YouTube that has some of these attacks on it, so you can look at that. Hmm, maybe I will make a new one of that with all of the attacks on my YouTube. I will probably do the other girls too. Also sometimes I just add II to some of the attacks above.**

 **~New Attacks~**

 _Chocolate Bar Yo-Yo!:_ (introduced in chapter 1 of "LJH") Yo-yo goes straight forward then rides up the object or person front then slams into the weak spot (which is mostly the face on person).

 _Yo-yo of Killing!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Yo-yo turns blood red and spins around creating a small tornado around itself then slams into target creating a lot of damage.

 _Cotton Candy Swirls!:_ (introduced in chapter 22 of "LJH") Yo-yo swirls itself then when hitting the object or person it springs out pushing the object or person back.

 _Spinning Christmas Cake Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Yo-yo does Around The World which Blossom spins it above her head as it glows pink hitting the villain.

 _Yo-yo of Love!:_ (introduced in chapter 7 of "LiMG") Yo-yo turns pink and white then flies forward or any direction she wills it to go as cuts through villain's attack. Once doing that the light of pink and white form a heart sending a powerful blast to the villain.

* * *

 **Bubbles's Attacks: (best shots)**

 _Bubbles Champagne (II)!:_ episodes 2, (5), 9, 13, 18, 19

 _Bubble Boing!:_ episodes 3, 6, 7, 28, 33, 41

 _Bubble Popper (II)!:_ episodes 4, 16, 17, 20, 21, (34), 42

 _Balloon Stickiness!:_ episode 5

 _Balloon Catcher!:_ episodes 5, 6, 11, 15, 16, 17

 _Mumble Mumble Swing Desu Wa!:_ episode 18

 _Bubble Champagne Gorgeous!:_ episode 21

 _Triple Science Attack!:_ episode 22 (combine attack)

 _Bubble Neba-Neba!:_ episode 23

 _Bubble Boing Christmas Special!:_ episode 26

 _Shabon Freedom Finish!:_ episode 48

 _Bubbles Finish!:_ episode 51

 **~New Attacks~**

 _Bubble Wand of Fear!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") a huge bubble form turning navy blue and flies straight to its target exploding on contact creating smoke of navy blue.

 _Bubble Popper Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Multiple bubbles form popping in front of the villain.

 _Bubble Wand of Caring!:_ (introduced in chapter 7 of "LiMG") multiple bubbles form as Bubbles swings her wand at them making them glow light blue and white. They spin in a circle cutting through villain's attack and send a powerful blast to the villain.

* * *

 **Buttercup's Attacks: (best shots)**

 _Megaton Dunk!:_ episodes 1, 42, 43, 48, and 52

 _Smash Block!:_ episode 3

 _Swing Sonic (II)!:_ episodes 4, 5, 11, 13, 17, 21, and (34)

 _Hurricane Lutz!:_ episodes 5, 7, 21, 23, 32, and 33

 _Graviton Drive!:_ episodes 9, 19, and 48

 _Graviton Drive Five Shots!:_ episode 14

 _Post-Brush Minty Swing!:_ episode 18

 _Rush Ball!:_ episode 18

 _Swing Sonic Flash!:_ episode 18

 _Hurricane Lutz Revenge!:_ episode 21

 _Triple Science Attack!:_ episode 22 (combine attack)

 _Swing Sonic Christmas Special!:_ episode 26

 _Megaton Home Run!:_ episode 28

 _The Finisher: Swing Sonic Flash!:_ episode 38

 _Buttercup Finish!:_ episode 51

 **~New Attacks~**

 _Hammer of Pain!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Hammer glows dark green then Buttercup slams it on to the person and does nothing for a few seconds until five blasts of dark green come off the person creating a lot of damage.

 _Hurricane Lutz Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Buttercup spins around as hammer ends glow green creating harder hit on villain.

 _Hammer of Power!:_ (introduced in chapter 7 of "LiMG") Hammer glows light green and white on the hammer part then Buttercup swings it creating a white star inside a light green star. The white star cut through villain's attack while light green star goes around villain caving in on them exploding.

* * *

 **Blazze's Attacks:**

 _Dancing Ribbon!:_ (introduced in chapter 1 of "LJH") Ribbon does waves slamming into the object or person.

 _Ribbon Circles!:_ (introduced in chapter 1 of "LJH") Blazze makes ribbon go into circles then it shots forward cutting the object or harming the person.

 _Changment De Pieds II!:_ (introduced in chapter 2 of "LJH") Ribbon goes in a zigzag in between person's leg then trips them up throwing them into the air.

 _Friendship Ribbon!:_ (introduced in chapter 5 of "LJH") Ribbon snakes around person tying a knot around them then Blazze can slam the person around then let go of them at anytime.

 _Pirouette Trapper!:_ (introduced in chapter 5 of "LJH") Blazze wraps ribbon around person trapping them then she pulls ribbon spinning them around.

 _Blazze Finish!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LJH") Ribbon grows longer and becomes on fire then Blazze can wrap it or hit object or person with it.

 _Ribbon of Death!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Ribbon goes goldenrod yellow and Blazze spins it around then shots a blast of energy forward at the villain.

 _Spider Web Net!:_ (introduced in chapter 14 of "LJH") Ribbon gets longer as it starts criss-crossing over itself forming a net like a spider's web; it's usually used to catch things.

 _Pirouette Trapper Around The Stage!:_ (introduced in chapter 19 of "LJH") Blazze wraps ribbon around person, but ribbon spins the person around then throws them away.

 _Fondu Reverser (II)!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") The end of the ribbon goes on fire and Blazze whips it at targets (in II Blazze can hit move targets because the ribbon seems to double).

 _Dancing Ribbon II!:_ (introduced in chapter 34 of "LJH") Ribbon picks up a faster wavelength and slams into object or person.

 _Ballerina Strike II!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Ribbon comes at attacker in every direction by slapping them speeding up each time until Blazze wills it to stop.

 _Bow Shurikens!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Blazze takes her bow off that harden itself then when she throws it the bow multiples into hold person or object in place or cut through object.

 _Battement Developpe Hold!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Ribbon grabs the person's arms and legs holding them in place.

 _Glissade Zigzag Strike!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Ribbon goes in a quick zigzag to confused attacker then hits person at the end; usually in the chest or stomach.

 _Dancing Ribbon Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Ribbon becomes big enough for villain to ride on the waves getting shaken around.

 _Ribbon Circles Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Blazze makes circles and goes around object or person trapping them to get cut or harmed.

 _Ribbon Circles II!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Blazze makes ribbon go into faster circles then it shots underneath villain cutting or harming from the bottom.

 _Ribbon of Hope!:_ (introduced in chapter 7 of "LiMG") Ribbon glows yellow and white and Blazze twirls it in the air above as mini sparkles form. Blazze whips the ribbon in a direction as sparkles cut through villain's attack then sparkles form one big sparkle of yellow and white exploding on villain.

* * *

 **Brick's Attacks:**

 _Spitball Straw!:_ episode 20

 _Snot Double Gun!:_ episode 20 (combine attack)

 _Spitball Beam!:_ episode 42

 **~New Attacks~**

 _Spinning Top!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LJH") Top spins around object or person trapping them within red energy rope that appears.

 _Jam Slam!:_ (introduced in chapter 7 of "LJH") Brick spins string with top attached to it making the top turn red then he slams it down on the object or villain or close to the target making them get pushed back.

 _Spinning Top II!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Top spins around object or person trapping them in red energy rope that appears then explodes after a few seconds.

 _Jam Slam II!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Brick spins string with top attached to it making the top grow bigger then it turns red and he slams it down on the object or villain or close to the target making them get pushed back.

 _Rapping Top!:_ (introduced in chapter 10 of "LJH") Brick takes his string and wraps it around person or object then spins them like a top.

 _Power Up!:_ (introduced in chapter 13 of "LJH") Top grows in size then Brick shots it at object or person.

 _Spinning Top Fully Build!:_ (introduced in chapter 14 of "LJH") Top turns red spins around the person's feet then goes all around up to their head putting them in a red cocoon. Brick then wraps string around the cocoon spinning them like a top then red energy explodes.

 _Power Up II!:_ (introduced in chapter 18 of "LJH") Top grows in size then Brick shots it and top turns into two tops hitting object or person on both sides.

 _Toying Pathway!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") Brick spins top where it goes on the ground leaving a red pathway were if villain touches it get shot back.

 _Red Twister!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") Brick throws top down and top spins in one place then a red mini tornado forms on top of the top making object or person get pulled in then throw out.

 _Amusing Trickster II!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Does a Hacky Top which is flicking the top on to the villain's face then Brick catches the top in his hand and does hacky sack tricks to hit into the villain's body.

 _Unraveling Spinner!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Does a Crazy 8 which is Brick causing the top to spin making it glow red and uses string to wrap around the tip part. He spins the top in a figure 8 hitting the villain.

 _Power Up Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Top grows big enough that it can scary villain as Brick kicks it letting it chase after villain until it squishes them or the villain moves out of the way.

 _Unraveling Spinner_ (accidently said Twister) _Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in deleted chapter 4 of "LJH") Does a Crazy 8 which is Brick causing the top to spin making it glow dark red and uses string to wrap around the tip part. He spins the top in a figure 8 hitting the villain but explodes with each hit.

 _Top of Heart!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Top glows red and white as top spins in front of Brick then he wraps the string around it and releases it making it go faster as a diamond form in front of it making villain's attack disappear then top hits villain creating a lot of damage.

* * *

 **Boomer's Attacks:**

 _Earwax Q-tip!:_ episode 20

 _Snot Double Gun!:_ episode 20 (combine attack)

 _Earwax Bomber!:_ episode 42

 **~New Attacks~**

 _Lightning Boomerang!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LJH") Boomer throws boomerang as it shots off lightning and hits target with it.

 _Thousand Booms!:_ (introduced in chapter 7 of "LJH") Boomerang gets throw in front villain or object then lightning bolts explode in that area, so they don't get away.

 _Cutting Stick II!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Boomer throws boomerang as it cuts into the ground as a trail of dark blue is left blowing up whatever in it.

 _Thousand Booms II!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Boomerang gets throw in front of villain or object as lightning bolt comes from it then shots watts of electric into villain.

 _Rolling Attack II!:_ (introduced in chapter 10 of "LJH") Boomer throws boomerang forward as it spins faster then runs over whatever in its way.

 _Lightning Boomerang II!:_ (introduced in chapter 14 of "LJH") Boomer throws boomerang as it shoots off lightning and hits one target then sends lightning bolts at other villains or objects.

 _Thousand Booms Max!:_ (introduced in chapter 14 of "LJH") Boomerang gets throw in front of villain or object then a electric force field forms around them. Once caught lightning bolts rain down on the villain at top force.

 _Boomerang Shocking!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") Boomer throws boomerang the first time shocking target then comes back to him as he throws it again making the shock more powerful. He can throw it as many times as he wants, but usually stops at three.

 _Lightning and Thunder Combo!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") Boomer holds boomerang in front of him as a blast of lightning shots out then he quickly swings it creating a soundwave hitting the target.

 _Blast Ringer!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") ") Boomer throws boomerang making it circle around object or person like a throwing horseshoe game while boomerang shocks the them as it goes around.

 _Curved Tornado II!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Boomerang grabs target and spins the target multiples times then throws the object or person into the air spinning letting them fall back down.

 _Cutting Stick!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 1 of "LJH") Boomer throws boomerang as it cuts into the ground cutting whatever in this way.

 _Curved Tornado!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH) Boomerang grabs target and spins the target around multiple times.

 _Boomerang Shocking II!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Boomer throws boomerang shocking the target twice then it comes back to him as he throws it again making the two shock more powerful. He can throw it as many times as he wants, but he usually stops at two.

 _Rolling Attack Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Boomer throws boomerang forward as it spins as it runs over target. Boomerang then shots up then spins back down to continue running over target until Boomer wills it to stop.

 _Boomerang Shocking Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Boomer throws boomerang shocking the target, but boomerang takes villain or object with it. Then Boomer can throw them both as boomerang shocks the target continually until Boomer wills it to stop.

 _Boomerang of Courage!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Boomerang glows dark blue and white as Boomer holds it in front of him making it spin. It forms a lighting bolt blocking villain's attack then Boomer grabs the boomerang throwing at the villain and when it hits villain creates a lot of damage.

* * *

 **Butch's Attacks:**

 _Stinky Sock Boomerang!:_ episode 20

 _Snot Double Gun!:_ episode 20 (combine attack)

 _Two Week Unwashed Socks Boomerang!:_ episode 42

 **~New Attacks~**

 _Throwing Sword!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LJH") Butch throws sword at object cutting it to pieces or at person pinning them to wall.

 _Green Cut!:_ (introduced in chapter 7 of "LJH") Sword glows dark green then Butch swings it sending a blast of energy at object cutting it in half or person cutting wherever it hits.

 _Slam Double Hit!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Butch slams flat side of sword on object or person then sharp pain happens inside them as if a knife was running through them.

 _Slam Double Hit II!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Butch slams flat side of sword on object or person then sharp pains, usually in chest or back, happens inside them as if a knives was running through them.

 _Throwing Sword II!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Butch throws sword at object or person as it spins like a drill going through object or goes through person's protect shield/clothing.

 _Slicing Sword!:_ (introduced in chapter 9 of "LJH") Butch slices an X in the air then it flies to target cutting an X in their clothes or the object itself.

 _Slicing Sword II!:_ (introduced in chapter 10 of "LJH") Butch slices multiple Xs in the air and sends them at different times to target that cut into clothing, skin (sometimes deeply), or through the object itself.

 _Green Cut Glow Bright!:_ (introduced in chapter 14 of "LJH") Sword glows dark green then Butch swings sword sending a blast of energy that engulfs target. Blast then explodes leaving target pretty cut up.

 _Green Cut II!:_ (introduced in chapter 18 of "LJH") Sword glows dark green then Butch slices the air making the blast spilt up hit more targets.

 _Knight's Blade!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") Butch knights the person or object causing them to freeze in place for a few minutes.

 _Round Table Flash!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") Butch jabs sword into the ground and underneath object or person a circle forms destroying the place they were standing on.

 _Butchering Remover!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") Sword can predict target's movements for a short time guiding Butch to quickly get rid of something the target needs; rarely Butch can take down target, but sword time limit is even shorter.

 _Double Slam Cut II!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Butch runs sword on the ground creating two power waves that fan out around him until it touches multiple targets cutting wherever it hits.

 _Throwing Sword Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Butch throws sword at object destroying it once it touches it or at person rips something usually it's clothes if lucky.

 _Round Table Flash Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in delete chapter 4 of "LJH") Butch jabs sword into the ground and underneath object or person circles forms around them exploding at different times destroying the area they were in.

 _Sword of Wrath!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Sword glows dark green and white as Butch slices a triangle in the air then thrust his sword into it making it fly forward. The triangle travels with the sword cutting the villain's attack then as the sword touches villain it feels like knives are attacking the inside of them and on the outside cuts form.

 _Double Slam Cut!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LiMG") Butch runs sword on the ground creating two power waves that follow person or object until it touches it cutting wherever it hits.

* * *

 **Bam's Attacks:**

 _Sun (Moon) Arrow!:_ (introduced in chapter 6/10 of "LJH") Bam draws bow back as energy from the sun or moon get into the arrow then he release it.

 _Fire Bird!:_ (introduced in chapter 7 of "LJH") Arrow turns into a phoenix burning the spot it lands.

 _Fire Bird II!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Arrow turns into two phoenixes circling around each other as them burn target fully.

 _Sun (Moon) Arrow II!:_ (introduced in chapter 8/35 of "LJH") Bam draws bow back as energy from the sun or moon gets into the arrow then release it. Once release arrow multiple to form a sun shape or moon shape hitting multiple targets.

 _Hard Shell II!:_ (introduced in chapter 10 of "LJH") Bam spins bow turning it into a shield for longer time as he throws it like a frisbee to cut throw villain's attack hitting then head on.

 _Arrow Rapping!:_ (introduced in chapter 13 of "LJH") Bam release arrow as it goes around object or person forming a rope trapping them.

 _Hard Shell!:_ (introduced in chapter 13 of "LJH") Bam spins bow turning it into a shield for a few minutes as villain's attacks get sent back.

 _Moon Arrow Galaxy!:_ (introduced in chapter 19 of "LJH") Bam shots arrow up to the sky as moon energy enters it. Once arrow starts falling multiple arrows shower down on target.

 _Blazing Bow!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") Bam throws bow making it catch on fire as it falls in front of object or person making them catch on fire.

 _Flaming Power Darts!:_ (introduced in chapter 32 of "LJH") Bam get a few arrows on bow then releases them faster then before making them catch on fire hitting the object or person it was aimed at.

 _Indian Arrowhead II!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Bam throws arrowheads at target using them as mini bombs.

 _Bow Rider!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Bow grows to target's size then Bam gets bow around object or person and shots them like an arrow.

 _Fire Bird Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in deleted chapter 4 of "LJH") Arrow turns into a phoenix as it circles around target creating a fire doom trapping them for however long Bam wills it. Then the bird flies down into the doom making it burn target.

 _Indian Arrowhead Christmas Special!:_ (introduced in deleted chapter 4 of "LJH") Bam throws arrowheads at target that grow in sizes creating a bigger explosion.

 _Arrow of Pride!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Bow and arrow glows dark yellow and white as Bam draws bow back and on the tip of the arrow a square forms. Once Bam releases the arrow the square reflects the villain's attack while arrow hits them exploding creating a lot of damage.

* * *

 **PPGZ/RRBZ Attack aka Forbidding Move:**

(introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH"): The group holds each other's hand forming a circle as they start glowing their signature colors as a ball of white light forms in the center of them. They shout out their team's intro then the ball expanded covering a wide area only hurt/destroy anything with black light and/or anything the black lighters have made. This move takes a lot of energy, so only used for emergencies since the Professor doesn't know what the bad effects could happen to the heroes in later times. The first time using it the ball wasn't as big; the second time the ball was bigger.

* * *

 **Bell's Attacks:**

 _Bells of Hate!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Bell bracelets glow white as Bell slams them together creating a wave of sound blasting them back.

 _Priceless Melody!:_ (introduced in chapter 8 of "LJH") Bell can pull off bells from bracelets then uses them as smoke bombs then cause the targets to go deaf for a few minutes as she can attack them from the cover.

 _Deathly Hope!:_ (introduced in chapter 10 of "LJH") Bell throws bell bracelets around object or person (mainly) making them squeeze them until they get knocked out, broken to pieces, or seriously hurt.

 _Song of All Songs!:_ (introduced in chapter 20 of "LJH") Bell shakes bracelets as bells turn sharp like claws then she uses them attacking person; this makes the target scream at different pitches for a "song".

 _Bell Song!:_ (introduced in chapter 20 of "LJH") Bell shakes bracelets making object or person be under her control for a few minutes; usually makes person attack others.

 _Strong Harmony!:_ (introduced in chapter 22 of "LJH") Bell throws bell bracelets at person making them attach to their wrists then pain feeling like breaking bones run through person's body.

 _Strong Harmony II!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Bell throws bell bracelets at person making them attach to their wrists then their bones actually get broken.

 _Bell of Hate II!:_ (introduced in chapter 35 of "LJH") Bell bracelets glow blood red as Bell slams them together creating a wave of sound that explode when reaching target.

* * *

 **Bass's Attacks:**

 _Bass of Wicked Music!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Bass guitar glows black as Bass does "The Spasm" spinning around fast creating a circular blade. By the melody of the bass guitar Bass can use a sonar ability to know where the target is and hit them dead on as many times as she can if she's not too dizzy.

 _Black Lifeless Song!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Bass does some dramatic picking creating black music notes that stick to the object or person that either explode, shock, or cut into them.

 _Bass Guitar Solo!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Bass holds bass up as it grows bigger then she swings it at person multiple times then uses it to slams them to the ground creating an explosion.

 _Dreadful Noise!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Bass does a windmill making a loud soundwave pushes targets back through walls, buildings, etc.

 _Electric Bass!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Bass points the headstock at target then the strings grab person shocking them.

 _Guitar Pick Throw!:_ (introduced in chapter 6 of "LiMG") Bass throws guitar pick as it gets bigger slicing whatever in is path.

* * *

 **M.B.: Ok, that's all the attacks so far *wiggles eyebrows* I'm quite sure there is going to be more for the team and possible other villains buuut, that for another time; I'm going to label it as complete though.**


End file.
